From lift to love
by Ishimaru Yamato
Summary: apa jadinya jika Luffy menjadi seorang direktur dan bertemu karyawan barunya di lift.


From Lift to Love

Desclaimer : Just Oda-Sensei

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Warning :OOC, AU, Pengunaan EYD semrawut, dll

Di sebuah lorong sepi di sebuah kantor terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sepinggang sedang berjalan dengan membawa sebuah tas laptop,

"Ah, hari pertama kerja yang melelahkan di tambah lembur." Gerutu gadis itu.

saat dia sampai di depan lift dia langsung memencet huruf "G", setelah menunggu beberapa lama pintu lift langsung terbuka langsung saja gadis itu masuk ke dalam lift itu, saat pintu hampir tertutup terdengar suara pria berteriak.

"Jangan tutup pintu itu dulu." Teriak pria itu, mau tak mau gadis itu langsung memencet tombol untuk membuka pintu. Pria itu lansung masuk kedalam lift, gadis itu yang tadinya berdiri di depan pintu langsung menggeser agar pria itu bisa masuk ke dalam lift, pria itu mempunyai sebuah codet di mata kirinya, terlihat sangat awut-awutan tanda dia habis kerja lembur.

"Terima kasih." Ucap pria tadi.

"Ya." Balas gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu." Tanya pria tadi.

"Hancock." Jawab gadis itu.

"Luffy." Ucap pria itu.

'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu dari Buggy. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . aku ingat, apa dia Direktur di perusahaan Mugiwara ini?' Pikir Hancock dalam hati.

"Apa kau Monkey D. Luffy?" Tanya Hancock sopan, Luffy hanya menganguk kecil. "Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" tanya Luffy.

"Saya karyawati baru di sini, pak." Ucap Hancock sopan.

"Tak perlu terlalu formal denganku, pangil aku Luffy saja, di kantor ini semuanya adalah temanku." Jelas Luffy.

"Baik." Jawab Hancock.

"Untuk merayakan kau kerja disini, aku akan menteraktirmu minum." Ucap Luffy saat pintu lift terbuka, langsung saja Luffy menarik tangan kanan Hancock menuju mobi Luffy. Tak lama mereka sampai di sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal di kota Grand Line.

"Tidak usah mentraktirku, lagi pula ini sudah terlalu malam." Ucap Hancock menolak.

"Ini baru jam 10, aku juga akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Luffy sambil menarik Hancock masuk ke dalam bar.

"Makino, aku pesan sake!" Teriak Luffy pada pemilik bar tersebut, "Oh, ya kau pesan apa, Hamcock?" Tanya Luffy.

Hancock bingung dengan pertanyaan Luffy, Hancock memang tidak pernah minum sebelumnya, Karena bingung akhirnya dia memilih pesanan yang di pesan Luffy.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang.

"Wah siapa ini?, pacarmu Luffy?" Tanya Makino pada Luffy, yang sontak membuat wajah Luffy dan Hancock memerah.

"Tidak kok." Ucap Luffy gugup.

"Tapi dia cantik lho Luffy." Goda Makino yang membuat wajah Luffy makin memerah.

"Gadis cantik, siapa namamu?" Tanya Makino pada Hancock.

"Boa Hancock." Jawab Hancock senormal mungkin walaupun dalam hatinya sudah hampir pingsan karena pujian Makino.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Makino pada Hancock.

"Baru 1 jam." Sahut Luffy.

"Aku sudah mengenal Luffy dari dia berumur 5 tahun, waktu itu dia adalah anak yang sangat hiperaktif." Ucap Makino.

"Dari mana anda kenal Luffy?" Tanya Hancock.

"Waktu itu dia dititipan padaku di kota Fusha oleh kakeknya yang seorang marinir." Jelas Makino.

"Apa anda kenal dekat dengan keluarga Luffy?" Tanya Hancock. "Tidak juga, tapi akan ku ceritakan sedikit. Ayah Luffy adalah Monkey D. Dragon dia adalah pemilik perusahaan alat olah raga Revolusi, Kakeknya Monkey D. Garp adalah Laksamana Madya di Marinir, Luffy juga memiliki dua Kakak sepupu, yang pertama adalah Sabo dia meninggal saat Luffy berumur 7 tahun, kakanya yang kedua Portgas D. Ace anak dari Gold D. Roger yang meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu, Ace sekarang bekerja sebagai manager di divisi 2 Shirohige corp, dan juga Luffy membangun perusahaannya dari hasil kerja kerasnya tanpa mengemis pada ayahnya." Ucap Makino panjang lebar.

Tak ku sangka keluarga Luffy di isi orang-orang hebat.' pikir Hancock dalam hati.

"Makino di mana Shanks?" tanya Luffy sambil melahap daging besar yang entah darimana dia dapatkan.

"Dia mengurus bisnis di New World." Ucap Makino sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Omong-omong siapa Shank itu?" Tanya Hancock pada Luffy.

"Dia suami Makino, sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Red Hair corp dan dia idolaku sekaligus inspirasiku untuk membangun perusahaanku sendiri." Jelas Luffy sambil meneguk sake yang tadi terlupakan.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar orang yang hebat." Ucap Hancock kecil.

"Kau tidak minum Hancock?" Tanya Luffy sambil meminum sakenya.

"Tidak." Tolak Hancock.

"Hancock." Panggil Luffy.

"Ya..." Ucapan Hancock terhenti saat Luffy memasukan sake kemulut Hancock.

"Shishishi." Tawa kecil Luffy.

"Luffy, aku tidak kuat minum sake." Ucap Hancock yang tiba-tiba mukanya memerah dan pingsan.

"Aduh, Hancock bangun." Ucap Luffy sambil mengoyangkan tubuh Hancock.

Skip Time

Di rumah Luffy

'Dimana aku?' Tanya Hancock saat bangun dari tidur, dia sangat merasa asing dengan tempat tempat dimana dia berada sekarang, saat dia menoleh kekiri tampak Luffy sedang tidur dengan bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan otot-ototnya. "Kyaaaaaaa!" Teriak Hancock saat menyadari adegan tadi(?)

"Ada apa Hancock?" Tanya Luffy bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Hancock.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu." Jelas Luffy.

"Aku tidak percaya." Ucap Hancock tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luffy bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu, dan kau tidur di sampingku." Jelas Hancock.

"Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam?, lagi pula aku tidak akan mengambil keuntungan dari perempuan yang mabuk, baiklah akan kuceritakan." Luffy pun mulai bercerita.

Flashback

Luffy masih sibuk menggoyangkan tubuh Hancock, tiba-tiba Hancock bangun lalu langsung mencium bibir Luffy, Luffypun berusaha melepaskan bibir Hancock.

"Hancock apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luffy setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hancock Setelah itu Hancock pingsan lagi

"Apa aku harus mengantarnya pulang,oh sial aku tidak tahu di mana rumahnya." Ucap Luffy kesal, Luffy langsung menggendong Hancock di punggungnya.

"Makino masukan semua yang kupesan kedalam tagihanku!" Teriak Luffy sambil menggendong Hancock.

Luffy sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobilnya, Luffy memutuskan untuk membawa Hancock ke apartemenya.

Saat sampai di depan pintu apartemenya Hancock tiba-tiba muntah

"Huueeek." Muntahan Hancock mengenai kemeja Luffy.

'Sial.' Batin Luffy.

Setelah masuk ke apartemenya, Luffy langsung menidurkan Hancock di tempat tidurnya setelah itu Luffy melepas pakaian atasnya yang terkena muntahan Hancock, Luffy yang kelelahan akibat menggendong Hancockpun tertidur di samping Hancock.

Flashback end.

"Begitu ceritanya." Ucap Luffy setelah menyelesaikan cetitanya.

"Apa benar aku menciummu?" Tanya Hancock dengan muka yang merah, Luffypun menganguk yang semakin membuat Hancock menunduk malu.

"Oh ya, ini hari apa?" Tanya Luffy.

"Hari Sabtu." Jawab Hancock, Luffy langsung bergegas melihat jam.

"Sial, pasti mereka Hampir sampai" Teriak Luffy.

"Siapa yang hampir sampai?" Tanya Hancock pada Luffy.

"Kakekku, Ayahku, Ace dan Robin." Ucap Luffy sambil merinding.

"Memang siapa Robin itu?" Tanya Hancock.

"Dia istri Ace." Jawab Luffy dan setelah itu terdengar suara ketukan pintu atau yang lebih terdengar seperti memukul.

"Buka pintunya Luffy atau kubakar rumahmu itu." Terdengar teriakan dari luar apartemen Luffy.

"Ini apartemen Hiken-kun." Ucap suara lembut dari luar.

Mendengar teriakan itu Luffy pun langsung berlari menuju pintu untuk membuka pintu, dan setelah itu terlihat wajah-wajahsangar dari balik pintu.

"Lho kenapa kalian juga ada di sini?" Tanya Luffy bingung.

"Cepat aku ingin masuk." Teriak seorang pria berambut hijau sambil masuk ke dalam apartemen Luffy.

"Apa-apaan kau marimo?" Teriak seorang pria pirang.

"Cepat kalian semua masuk." Perintah Luffy.

"Heee." Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Hancock sedang melihat adegan tadi.

"Siapa dia Luffy?" Ucap Ace sambil menjitak kepala Luffy.

"Dia Hancock kebetulan dia sedang menginap di apartemenku." Ucap Luffy santai.

"Luffy perkenalkan dia pada kami." Ucap si alis plintir sambil berputar-putar dengan mata berbentuk hati dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari wanita berrambut orange.

"Semua, ini adalah Hancock, Hancock perkenalkan Sirambut Hijau itu Roronoa Zoro, disamping Zoro namanya Perona itu adalah istri Zoro, si alis plintir namanya Sanji dan perempuan jeruk itu Nami istri Sanji, Si hidung panjang namanya Usopp istrinya namanya kaya yang ada di sampingnya, Si kribo itu namanya Brook, si badan besar namanya Tony tony Chopper dia dokter yang hebat, lalu si bintik adalah kakakku namanya Portgas D. Ace, lalu pria dengan tatto garis-garis adalah ayahku Monkey D. Dragon, si kakek uzur itu kakekku Monkey D. Garp, lalu si gadis mancung itu Nico Robin istrinya Ace." Ucap Luffy panjang lebar yang langsung dihadiahi Deathglare dari semua orang di ruangan itu minus Hancock, Kaya dan Robin.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Ucap Dragon yang membuat Luffy dan Hancock terkejut.

"Apa yang ayah maksud?" Tanya Luffy bingung.

"Kalian sudah bermalam bersama, jadi. . .?" Ucap Dragon menggantung.

"Kami bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa." Ucap Luffy.

"Kau bersama dengan seorang gadis dan kau tidak memakai bajumu." Sekarang Ace yang buka suara.

"Hancock buatkan mereka semua minum." Pinta Luffy saat Garp menendang kaki Luffy.

"Omong-omong di mana gelasnya?" Tanya Hancock dari dapur, Luffy pun menyusul Hancock.

"Apa benar si bodoh itu tidur dengan perempuan tadi?" Tanya Ace.

"Iya benar juga." Usopp juga bertanya-tanya.

"Dia itu tidak akan mengerti dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Ucap Sanji menimpali.

"Apapun bisa terjadi." Ucap Dragon.

"Benar juga." Chopper ikut-ikutan.

"Aku akan menulis lagu pernikahan mereka." Ucap Brook.

Tak lama Luffy sudah datang.

"Sake untuk Zoro, Jus jeruk untuk Nami dan Perona, Bir untuk Sanji, Teh herbal untuk Chopper, Jus anggur untuk Ace dan Robin, Teh hijau untuk Kakek, Ayah dan Brook, Cola untuk Frank. . . di mana Franky?" Tanya Luffy saat menyadari temannya yang satu tidak ada.

"Maaf aku telat." Teriak seotang dengan hidung besi dari luar.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Franky saat melihat Hancock.

"Aku Hancock." Ucap Hancock sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang langsung di sambar oleh Luffy.

"Dia Franky dan dia itu orangnya mesum." Ucap Luffy.

"Tampaknya cukup disini saja." Ucap Garp saat melihat semua minuman yang di hidangkan sudah lenyap.

Dan apartemen Luffy pun jadi sepi.

"Luffy aku ingin mandi." Ucap Hancock.

"Lalu?" Tanya Luffy sambil menonton TV nya.

"Dimana kamar mandinya." Tanya Hancock.

"Di sebelah kanan dapur." Jelas Luffy.

Taklama kemudian.

"Aku butuh handuk." Ucap Hancock dari kamar mandi. Luffy langsung mengambil handuk dari lemari penyimpanannya lalu memberikanya pada Hancock dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat tubuh telanjang Hancock.

"Ini Handuknya, oh ya ini aku pinjamkan pakaian Robin yang tertinggal di sini saat Ace meminjam apartemenku beberapa hari untuk bulan madu." Ucap Luffy sambil menyerahkan sepasang pakaian dalam serta T-shirt berwarna merah dan celana panjang miliknya yang sudah kependekan.

Hancock pun keluar dari kamar mandi

"Apa pakaiannya pas?" Tanya Luffy.

"Pas, tapi sedikit sempit di bagian dada." Ucap Hancock.

"Aku akan mengantarmu jam 10." Ucap Luffy sambil menonton TV lagi.

Jam 10

"Kemana arah rumahmu Hancock?" Tanya Luffy.

"Depan belok kiri." Hancock memberinya instruksi seperti navigator mobil rally

setelah 50 menit mereka sampai di rumah yang agak besar.

"Sonia, Marie aku pulang." Teriak Hancock.

"Ah siapa pria ini?." Tanya Gadis berbadan besar.

"Luffy kenalkan mereka semua adiuk-adikku, yang berambut Hijau namanya Boa Sandersonia, yang rambut orange Boa Mariegold." Jelas Hancock.

"Aku Monkey D. Luffy, salam kenal." Ucap Luffy sambil membungkuk.

"Hancock aku besok akan datang untuk membicarakan masalah kita." Ucap Luffy sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Hancock.

"Kakak tadi malam kenapa tidak pulang?" Tanya Sonia.

"Jangan bilang kakak bermalam di tempat pria itu." Sambung Marie.

"Aku memang bermalam ditempatnya." Jawan Hancock.

"Apaaaaaa." Teriak Marie dan Sonia.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa." Hancock mengklarifikasi.

Keesokan Harinya

"Hancock." Teriak Luffy di depan rumah Luffy.

"Yaaa." Balas Hancock sambil membukakan pintu.

"Ayo." Ucap Luffy sambil menarik Hancock menuju mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hancock bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin pembicaraan kita membuat adik-adikmu salah paham." Jelas Luffy sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

Tak lama kemudian.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Hancock.

"Jembatan Red Line." Ucap Luffy.

"Hancock aku belum siap menikah denganmu, lagi pula kita baru saja kenal." Ucap Luffy.

"Aku juga." Sahut Hancock.

"Aku stresss, Hancock bagaimana kalau kita melompat ke sungai Calm belt." Ucap Luffy sambil menunjuk sungai di bawah jembatan.

"Nanti pasti saat mayat kita di temukan dan masuk koran pasti judulnya "Sepasang kekasih mati karena cinta." Ucap Hancock.

"Bagaimana kalau melupakan masalah ini dengan dingin." Ucap Luffy lagi.

"Air di sungai itu juga dingin." Sahut Hancock lagi.

"Bagaimana jika kita masuk marinir saja, lagi pula kakekku juga menginginkan itu saat aku dan Ace masih kecil." Ucap Luffy lagi.

"Tidak mau." Ucap Hancock lagi.

"Bagimana jika kita jadi biksu saja." Ucap Luffy lagi.

"Itu bukan ide yang bagus." Ucap Hancock yang di wajahnya terpampang wajah pasrah.

"Mungin memang kita harus menikah." Ucap Luffy.

"Bagaimana kalo kita bicarakan dengan ayahmu?" Ucap Hancock memberi solusi.

"Benar." Ucap Luffy sambil menarik Hancock masuk mobilnya.

Didepan rumah Dragon

"Kukira Ayah pasti akan marah jika keinginannya ditentang." Ucap Luffy.

"Memang seperti apa ayahmu saat marah?" Tanya Hancock.

"Dia akan melempar semua barang yang ada ditangannya." Ucap Luffy sambil membuka gerbang kayu yang ada didepan rumah Dragon, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Dragon sedang berlatih kendo dengan katana asli meraka langsung kembali menutup gerbang itu.

"Lebih baik kita menikah dari pada kita mati." Ucap Luffy sambil gemetar.

"Betul." Ucap Hancock menyetujuinya.

6 bulan berikutnya, mulai timbul cinta pada mereka

"Hancock." Teriak Luffy lagi.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini kau datang Luffy?" Tanya Hancock yang langsung di tarik paksa oleh Luffy.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu." Ucap Luffy sambil terus berlari.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di taman Amazon Lily yang ada di dekat rumah Hancock.

"Ayo Hancock." Ucap Luffy sambil menarik tangan Hancock(lagi) menyusuri jalan yang di tepinya terdapat lilin yang menyala.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hancock menikuti Luffy, Tak lama mereka sampai di tempat yang seperti lapangan.

"Hancock lihat di sana." Ucap Luffy sambil menunjuk langit malam yang gelap.

"Memang ada apa." Tanya Hancock.

Ngiiiiing caprat.

Meluncurlah sebuah kembang api dan ledakan itu membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"HANCOCK WOULD YOU MARRY WITH ME" Hancock pun langsung memeluk Luffy.

"My answer is yes." Ucap Hancock menerima.

Plok-plok, terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari teman-teman Luffy yang ada di atas tangga di depan Luffy.

"Terima kasih semua." Ucap Luffy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah teman-temanya.

"Oh ya, pasti di setiap melamar gadis pasti ada cincin apakah kau tidak menyiapkan cincin Luffy?" Tanya Hancock

Ctikk, Luffy menjetikan jarinya.

Zoro lalu mengangkat meja dan kursi yang lalu didekatkan pada mereka, Luffy lalu menarikkan kursi untuk Hancock, setelah Luffy dan Hancock duduk, Sanji membawakan nampan yang berisi Pine Gorgonzila untuk Luffy dan Hancock dan tak lupa satu botol Wayne.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hancock lagi.

"Sudah, makanlah dulu!" Perintah Luffy.

"Lalu bagaimana teman-temanmu." Ucap Hancock sambil melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Nakama-nakama Luffy, tapi lapangan itu hanya ada Luffy dan dirinya.

Hancockpun menuruti perintah Luffy.

Tak lama makanan mereka habis.

Dan lalu ada sebuah robot ular yang dari Franky menuju mereka dengan iringan biola dari Brook, Luffy lalu mengangkat robot itu dan membuka bagian punggung dari robot itu dan mengambil sepasang cincin emas.

"Ulurkan tangan kananmu!" Pinta Luffy pada Hancock.

"Bukankah biasanya tangan kiri?" Ucap Hancock bingung. "Itu untuk pasangan yan bertunangan." Ucap Luffy.

"Lalu ini?" Tanya Hancock.

"Kita sedang menikah Hancock." Jelas Luffy.

"Kalau kita sedang menikah bukankah harus di saksikan keluarga kita" Ucap Hancock, lalu keluarlah Ayah Luffy, Garp, Ace, Sonia dan Marie dari mobil yang sedari tadi terpakir sebelum meraka datang.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Hancock tak percaya.

"Saat kau dan aku berlari, aku menyuruh Ayah untuk menjemput adikmu, dan mereka sampai lebih dulu dari kita." Jelas Luffy.

"Kau memang penuh kejutan Luffy." Ucap Hancock sambil Blushing.

"Besok kita akan mendaftarkan pernikahan kita." Ucap Luffy sambil mencium Hancock.

"Luffy, Hancock ayo senyum!" Ucap Ace saat akan memfoto Luffy dan Hancock

5 tahun kemudian

"Huaaaaa." terdengar suara tangisan seorang anak dari apartement Luffy, kebetulan semua teman-teman Luffy dan Ace sedang berkunjung kerumah Luffy.

"Ada apa Suki?" Tanya sanji pada anak perempuannya.

"Pasti karena anakmu Marimo." Tuduh Sanji.

"Taeru tidak akan menggangu perempuan, dan jangan berfikir buruk pada anakku alis plintir." Ucap Zoro sambil menggendong anaknya.

"Anak kalian memang tak bisa diatur, lihatlah Yume dia selalu tenang." Ucap Usopp membanggakan anaknya.

"Lihatlah Kei, dia selalu tak bisa diam sangat mengasikan mengejar dia." Ucap Luffy pada teman-temannya.

"Diamlah kalian nanti kalian membangunkan Houka!" Teriak Ace saat melihat anaknya tergangu oleh Kebrisikan Luffy dan teman-temanya.

Sedangkan Para Istri mereka hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Suami mereka

The End

Akhirnya setelah vacum beberapa bulan saya publish cerita baru

Mungkin ini jelek mohon maaf bagi para pembaca sekalian.

Cukup sekian dan terimakasih

Don't forget Review agar saya tahu dimana kesalahan saya.


End file.
